<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Morning with Markus by pisces714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344765">Christmas Morning with Markus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714'>pisces714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom, Riders of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Smut, F/M, Ficlet, Morning Sex, Santa Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy Christmas morning with your new gorgeous boyfriend Markus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus (Riders of Justice)/You (female reader)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Morning with Markus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have not yet seen the movie Riders of Justice but I have seen the images of Markus in his Christmas sweater, which was the inspiration for this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk out to the living room on Christmas morning to see Markus from behind looking all festive leaning back in a chair with a Christmas sweater and Santa hat on. He is sipping something out of a Christmas mug.</p>
<p>You are excited to be spending your first Christmas with your gorgeous new boyfriend Markus. You are still getting to know him, but by the looks of it he has prepared breakfast as well as brewed coffee for the two of you. He is a sweet and generous man.</p>
<p>"Good morning, sweetheart" he says looking back at you.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Santa" you reply giggling and smiling at Markus looking adorable and sexy in his Santa hat. It really is a treat to see him like this.</p>
<p>You walk around the chair to move in closer to give him a kiss on the lips and notice he is naked from the waist down and already hard and waiting for you.</p>
<p>You take a step back, surprised, as he has not been this forward before but you can feel yourself getting quickly aroused.</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas" he says looking directly into your eyes. His gaze is lustful.</p>
<p>You immediately feel a shiver down your spine and just stare at him for a few seconds. Then you look down at his big, beautiful, hard cock waiting for you. You can immediately feel a rush of wetness on your underwear.</p>
<p>You do not hesitate to strip off your Christmas themed pajama pants and thong underwear. You leave on your tight white tank top revealing your hard nipples. You approach the chair where Markus is sitting and straddle him, lowering yourself onto his hard and throbbing cock as he guides your hips on him.</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas" you gasp and kiss him as you feel his cock filling you.</p>
<p>Markus doesn't move much but he does adjust to get just the right angle and helps guide your hips up and down on his cock. His large cock is hitting all the right spots as you ride him while his large hands hold onto your hips. You can hear yourself moaning while Markus stays relatively quiet, focused on bringing you pleasure.</p>
<p>You look at Markus in his Christmas sweater and adjust his Santa hat while kissing him, feeling his soft clothed belly against yours. You can feel yourself getting closer and closer as you gyrate on Markus. Your body is getting warm and you can feel your heart beating faster and your body erupts into a full body blush. Markus grabs your hips hard and pulls them down as far as he can as you feel the sweet relief of orgasm wash over you.</p>
<p>You slow your movements as you begin to come down from your orgasm as Markus kisses you deeply. You can tell Markus has not come yet but he stays where he is, not moving, just kissing you and letting you enjoy your orgasm.</p>
<p>Then after several minutes of Markus kissing you and gently stroking your back and arms, he gently motions you to get up. He then manhandles you to turn around and lean over the chair. You easily oblige.</p>
<p>Markus, still in his sweater and Santa hat, enters you from behind with little warning. This time Markus takes what he wants and fucks you hard. You grab the back of the chair to hold yourself in place. At first you are still a bit sensitive, but soon you feel aroused again, and his deep thrusts start to feel wonderful.</p>
<p>You can hear Markus grunting, indicating he is finally affected. His low manly grunts turn you on so much that you start moaning loudly. The room is filled with the sounds of your moans and his grunts, and his body slapping against yours.</p>
<p>You move one of your hands to touch your clit, but Markus gently moves your hand to replace it with his. His gentle circular motions on your clitoris in contrast to his relentless pounding feels amazing and you can feel yourself getting close to the edge again.</p>
<p>Shortly after Markus brings you to orgasm for a second time, you can feel his hot semen filling you up as he lets out a loud grunt.</p>
<p>Markus leans over you and kisses the back of your neck and ears, breathing loudly, as you both come down from your orgasms. After he pulls out, he puts on a pair of nearby boxer briefs as you put back on your pajama pants, not bothering with the panties.</p>
<p>"Breakfast is getting cold", Markus announces with a smile. You smile back at him and give him a quick kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>Markus moves into the kitchen to start warming and plating the food.</p>
<p>You can feel Markus' warm semen starting to leak out of you and down your inner thighs as you think this is the start to one of the best Christmases you have ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>